


"Can you stay?"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fictober 2019, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Robin is by Strike's side when one of his worst fears is realised.





	"Can you stay?"

Robin’s face fell as she peeked around the cubicle curtain.

Strike, whilst physically largely unharmed, was ashen-faced, tear-stained and shaking. Robin choked back a lump in her throat as she tried to put on a brave face for him.

It hadn’t been the cab driver’s fault; an impatient idiot had run a red light. The result was the same though. Strike’s fear of being driven surging instantly to the surface. The paramedics had struggled to transport him to hospital.

Seeing Robin, he felt himself relax for the first time in hours.

“Can you stay?”

“For as long as you need.”


End file.
